Ryoko, Ayeka, and TV Judges
by Ryoko-Rules
Summary: Judge Judy, The Peoples Court, Texas Justice, and Tenchi Muyo!


Ryoko, Ayeka, and TV Judges.  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters in this fic. Don't sue me, this was just something I wrote for fun.  
  
"You are about the enter the court room of Judge Judith Sheinlen. The people are real. The cases are real. The rulings are final. This is her courtroom. This is Judge Judy!"  
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Judith Sheinlen." An older woman in a judge's cloak stepped through a door on the side of the courtroom and walked behind the judges stand. She sat down. "You may be seated." The bailiff said from the side of the judge's stand.  
  
"The plaintiff, Ryoko Hakubi, is suing the defendant, Ayeka Jurai, for physical harm and ruining a set of her clothing." Judge Judy looked at Ayeka and panned across the room to Ryoko. "Okay now why are you suing Ayeka?" "Well, on the night of August 22nd, 1995, I was planning to spend some time with Tenchi, and..." Judge Judy broke in; "Who is this Tenchi?" "He's a boy who I was living with at the time." "Was there a romantic relationship involved?" Judge Judy asked, still keeping her harsh look. "Yes." Ryoko replied. "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUET RYOKO!" Ayeka screamed. Judge Judy raised her finger sharply to her mouth. "Shhhhhh, This is my court and don't you dare speak when it's not your turn!" Judge Judy yelled in a harsh tone. "But your honor this..." "Did you not just hear what I said?!" Judge Judy yelled angrily. "Sorry your honor." Ayeka sheepishly replied. "Now Ryoko, was there or wasn't there a romantic relationship between you and Tenchi?" "I was living there because I needed a place to stay and I did have a strong attachment and love for him." Judge Judy stared at her for a moment with a mean look. "So what happened on that night?" Judge Judy asked. "I was going to go into his room to talk to him but jealous little Ayeka set a trap on the door. So, as soon as I opened it I was teleported to the lake outside the house." Ryoko explained. Judge Judy sat back in her chair. "Why are you here?" Judge Judy angrily demanded. "I'm here because..." Judge Judy broke in; "I think your trying to waste my time!" Judge Judy yelled. "What do you mean? This is all true!" Ryoko yelled back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YELLING IN MY COURTROOM!!??" Judge Judy yelled in an angry rage. "I'm sorry but I was telling the truth and you didn't believe me." Ryoko said.  
  
"Well fine then. So what happened after you were teleported to the middle of the lake?" Judge Judy asked, slowly beginning to calm down. "Of course the lake water totally ruined all the clothes I was wearing at the time." "So I assume that's where the suit for 259 dollars comes from." Judge Judy asked looking at some papers. "Yes your honor." Ryoko replied. "Now why are you also suing for 3000 dollars in addition to the money for the clothes?" "The whole ordeal of being dropped into the lake was anguishing mentally. Also I hurt my leg in the process of getting out of the lake and was hurt for days." Ryoko explained. "And this is supposed to be worth 3000 dollars? A hurt leg and dealing with getting wet. That's ridiculous!" Judge Judy said to Ryoko. "Now let's hear your side of the story." She said turning to Ayeka. "I knew Ryoko was going to sexually assault Tenchi, not talk to him as she said, so I set up a trap to keep her out." Ayeka explained. "And this trap 'teleported her' to this lake outside of the house?" Judge Judy asked getting a little angry thinking about the idea of teleporting. "Yes your honor." Ayeka said nodding her head. "I feel like I'm on Sesame Street right now because you two are acting like 4 year olds!" Judge Judy yelled. "WHAT!?" Ryoko yelled. "I am not!" Ayeka asserted. "Both of you shut up!" Judge Judy snapped out. Ayeka stopped but not Ryoko. "And what if I don't?" Ryoko yelled. "Hey! I'm the boss apple sauce!" She yelled back at Ryoko with a face so mean even Ryoko stopped talking. "Now look, the idea of this teleporting thing is absolutely ridiculous and I refuse to continue any discussion of this claim in my court." "BUT!" Ryoko said quickly. "SHH! Judge Judy yelled. "Ryoko, your case is dismissed."  
  
"Now Ayeka, you have a counter claim about a video tape?" Judge Judy asked turning to Ayeka. "Yes. I had taped 4 episodes of my favorite soap, The White Snowfall on a video tape and Ryoko taped over all of them!" Ayeka said, getting a little angry at the thought of her loss. "So, you're suing for 500 dollars on what grounds?" Judge Judy asked. "I'll never catch up now and I live for this soap. You have to understand, I haven't missed an episode yet, and I've been watching it for years!" Ayeka pleaded. "Deal with it. Put on PAX and find a re-run, some TV show episodes aren't worth 500 dollars." Ayeka broke in saying: "THIS IS ABSOLUTLY UN-JUST!!! RYOKO SHOULD PAY FOR HER HORRIBLE WRONG DOING!!!" Ayeka yelled. "I said ITS NOT WORTH 500 DOLLARS!!! How dare you doubt my judgment in my own court!" Judge Judy yelled in anger. "Your Judgment is plain WRONG!" Ayeka yelled back. "DO YOU SEE STUPID WRITTEN HERE?" Judge Judy yelled pointing to her forehead. "Yes YOUR STUPID!!!" Ayeka yelled. Ryoko was in plain shock and didn't dare say a word with the way this judge was acting.  
  
"Bailiff!" Judge Judy yelled. The bailiff moved swiftly behind Ayeka and grabbed her. "Come on, move it!" He yelled to her. Judge Judy sat back in her chair as Ayeka struggled with the bailiff. "Get off me!" She yelled. Ryoko began to laugh a little. Ayeka saw this and managed to raise her middle finger to Ryoko. The bailiff almost had Ayeka at the door when Ryoko ran up to Ayeka and punched her in the face. The bailiff restrained Ryoko and meanwhile Ayeka got back up and kicked Ryoko in the shin. Ryoko screamed and escaped the bailiff's grip. Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other for a second. "What are we doing?" Ayeka asked. Ryoko nodded and then Ayeka did too. Suddenly Ryoko punched the bailiff in the face and Ayeka kicked him in the crotch. He dropped to the ground and went unconscious. Ayeka and Ryoko hi fived. "What do you think you are doing? I wont stand for this in my courtroom! Judge Judy yelled. She stepped down in front of her stand and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly a man entered the court and stood next to Judge Judy. "This is my husband, Judge Sheinlend, former Judge on The People's Court!" Judge Judy yelled. The two bailiffs joined the two judge's sides.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other then at the wall of 4 people in front of them. Ryoko punched out the first bailiff with one hook to the face, while Ayeka took about 3 kicks to bring down the other bailiff. Now it was two Earth TV Judges vs two women from outer space. Ryoko and Ayeka were about to attack when the doors to the court flew open. Everyone looked to the doors. The Judge from Texas Justice walked in with big strides. "You two young ladies can go rest, I'll take it from here." The Judge said. Ayeka and Ryoko stepped back. The Judge busted up Judge Sheinlen of the People's Court with two punches to the jaw. He was soon on the ground.  
  
"So Judy, it's finally come to this. You and me, one on one." The Judge from Texas Justice said. "Get ready to die apple sauce!" Judge Judy yelled grabbing the American flag from beside her and hurling it, point first, towards the judge. He grabbed it and set it down perfectly. "You just messed with Texas. Remember, never mess with Texas." The judge said as he flew in the air and kicked Judge Judy against her stand. She collapsed to the floor.  
  
"So Ayeka?" "Yea Ryoko?" "Wanna forget this stupid law suit and go home?" "Sure Ryoko, let's go." Ayeka said. The two boarded ryo-ohki and began the flight to Okayama.  
  
"The Judge from Texas Justice walked out of Judge Judy's court with the smile of victory. Judge Judy lay eyes closed on the floor of her court. As the doors closed a single beam of light shown through them on her face as her eyes flew open.  
  
"So what happened?" Tenchi asked as Ryoko and Ayeka walked in. "Well we dropped the law suit thing and were friends again." Ryoko replied. "That's great to hear!" Tenchi said. "What happened at the trial?" Tenchi asked again. "It's a long story." Ryoko began to explain as the three sat on the couch. The sun set over the horizon illuminating the exterior walls of the Masaki house in shades of red, orange and yellow. "I DID NOT RYOKO!" * EXPLOSION *  
  
The End 


End file.
